


Silence Is Golden

by SpellCasterLight



Series: Silence Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Silence was golden; and the Aburames? They were just made of the stuff. [Shibi x Reader] [Minor Shino x Reader]
Relationships: Aburame Shibi/Reader, Aburame Shino/Reader
Series: Silence Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182248
Kudos: 10





	Silence Is Golden

The Aburame's were good at many things; insect taming, intelligence gathering, being loyal comrades, remaining silent for long periods of time.

That last one helped tremendously when there was a secret to be kept.

Like, for example, the situation you were currently in, were you had sex with your boyfriend's father and he, the Aburame he was, was remaining thankfully quiet about it.

But as you sat there with the two of them, holding onto your teacup with shaking hands, your lips pressed hard together lest your new secret simply fall out of them you couldn't help but play every delicious detail over and over again in your head.

Shino was supposed to meet you at your usual spot a few days prior, but when he didn't show up you worried and headed over to his house in search of him.

"I apologise Young One;" Shibi's strange name for you still made your lips twitch upwards in amusement. "I'm afraid; Shino was called on a mission; just this morning," he informed you from the open front door and you 'ahh'd' in understanding.

You were about to thank him and simply head on and find something else to do, maybe Ino was free to hang out, when the clan head, said he had just made a pot of green tea and asked if you would like a cup.

Green tea was always amazing, you had never passed up a cup in your life before. A cup of your favourite beverage and lovely company, what's not to like?

You'd talked to Shibi before on many occasions, true Shino had always been there, but Shibi had always been polite, funny, knowledgeable and easy to converse with so again, why not?

Even when you really tried you couldn't even really pinpoint what happened. One moment you were happily chatting about honey from the Aburame's apiary and the next you were in his lap, one hand fisted in his hair as you peeled his coat open with the other and he had his arms around you and your bottom lip in his teeth.

A moan fell from your lips as he tossed his coat aside and you found he was wearing a simple, tight, muscle, t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin showing off a fantastic form that in a dark corner of your mind you always thought he would have.

Your top was next to be removed, Shibi almost ripping the material with how hard he pulled it over your lifted arms and head.

Your fuzzy brain only had a second to realise he had removed your bra with the same quick ferocity before you were shoved to the floor, to lie on your back so he could crush you between himself and the floorboards.

You _think_ you mewled his name then, that part of your memory seemed to be a little fuzzy but you _definitely_ remember the heat and wetness of his tongue against your nipple making you cry out and your shaking hands grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pull.

He sat up to rid himself of the garment and, as he revealed the toned muscles of his abdomen, pectorals, and biceps you bit your bottom lip hungrily at the sight.

Fuck he was _stunning_ , as if he was carved out of lightly tanned marble, and you quickly pulled yourself up into a sitting position to place your hands on his hips and run your tongue happily over his flawless skin in appreciation.

The growl he gave in response made you pant your flush of arousal against his hipbone.

You were back on the floor a second later and he was pulling your leggings and underwear off in one go the next.

Your thighs clamped together when you were naked, you had never been naked in front of anyone like this and you still had it in you to be just a little mortified by how absolutely _soaking_ you could feel your entrance was from the simple attentions of the gorgeous man above you.

Shibi wasted no time in kicking off his own trousers and boxers before pulling you to him again; when he gripped your thigh and placed it around his trim waist, spread your lower lips with a thumb and finger and entered you in three short thrusts you were too busy praying his name in want and lust to even _think_ about being embarrassed anymore.

Oh _fuck_ he felt _perfect_ inside you, you were stretched so wonderfully, and your inner walls seemed to want to tell him so by clamping down around him as hard as they could so he never left; every time it happened Shibi released a growl directly into your ear, sending goosebumps over your entire form.

You were so _tight_ , you were _desperate_ to cum, you clung to him, your thighs tight around his hips, your nails in his shoulders, your throat releasing whine and moan after moan and whine.

You felt your eyes go wide and your jaw fall open when you felt him press his thumb hard into your clit then; when he rotated it twice in quick succession you couldn't have stopped your orgasm if you tried.

You came with a strangled cry, and held on to the clan head tighter, clenching around his cock, and releasing it, and clenching again; oh, Kami you just wanted to stay in that moment forever.

He gripped the back of your head suddenly to all out slam your lips together for you to swallow his moan of your name as he came in you; no; you were wrong; this is the moment you wanted to never leave. As his cum filled you up to bursting and your pitiful whimper from overstimulation was muffled by his tongue plunging into your mouth.

It was only minutes later, when you both came down from your high and your mouths finally left the kiss you had been tangled in did it hit you, what you had just done.

Breaking apart, redressing at light speed and running home was all a giant blur of panic and shame.

"Grasshopper?" Shino said trying to get your attention, to bring you back to the present, his little nickname for you, usually it filled you with joy but right now it felt like a stab with a kunai right between the ribs. Considering what you were just daydreaming about.

"Yea Shino?"

Your voice sounded shaky, even to your own ears.

"Are you well? You're very; quiet. It's; strange."

"My head hurts a bit," that was the truth at least, like the images and sounds from Shibi fucking you into the floor were pushing on your skull wanting to get out; you needed to get out of there before they came out your mouth instead.

You saw Shino frown in worry, if he worried at you having a simple headache what would his reaction be if he found out you slept with his dad? Even worse, that you slept with his dad before you had even slept with him. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ , find out. Not now, _not ever_.

"Shall I; walk you home?"

You nodded but your eyes scrunched up in pain at the motion, only making Shino's worried expression deepen. "Would you? I'm really sorry, a long bath and an early night and I think I'll be fine."

You were both nearly out the door when Shibi spoke making a jolt of electricity shoot down your spine.

"I hope your headache clears soon Young One."

_Our secret will remain just that_. Is what you heard underneath his innocent, caring words.

You could only lightly nod, eyes down, but he continued.

"Shino will make you some tea; when you arrive at your home; that should; help; ease it."

_There can be no repeat_. Is what you heard that time.

You saw Shino nod beside you then at his father's words, as if he knew their hidden meaning.

Only when you were finally outside, away from the clan head did you feel like you could get air into your lungs.

That was it then, your secret would forever be left in silence and life would simply continue on.

Silence was golden; and the Aburames? They were just made of the stuff.


End file.
